


Once Upon A Prompt

by AWriterofNoConsequence



Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Light Bondage, Multi, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriterofNoConsequence/pseuds/AWriterofNoConsequence
Summary: Here lies the collection of RWBY prompts that I have received and decided to write. The genre, themes, style, and even quality of each may differ as I aim to best capture the prompt by whoever gives it, or to the best of my abilities and time warrants. If you'd like to request a prompt, do so here, on Reddit, or on my Tumblr account of the same name. Rules and restrictions may apply.





	1. Arkos Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [RWBY]
> 
> Arkos Power Play
> 
> As requested by reddit user Deathisrebirth:
> 
> Jaune dominates Pyrrha. Makes her wears outfits. Grabs her hair and face fucks her.

“Almost done?.” Jaune’s voice had cheerfully rung out as he smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes occasionally bouncing from one random object to another in their dorm. This seen was a very common one for the members of Team JNPR as it was a Tuesday. Tuesday had been the day that Nora insisted that Jaune and Pyrrha kept to themselves, being an incentive for Pyrrha in the past to try and admit her feelings to Jaune. And, boy, did she. What was once a fruitless venture of Pyrrha trying and failing to try and get the young Arc to try and look at her in a new light, the same light that she saw him in, had somehow one day bore fruit. She confessed her feelings, and after a brief amount of time for Jaune to look at his admittedly beautiful partner as more than just a friend, he returned the gesture on a later Tuesday.

But, as time would pass and their relationship blossomed, it became increasingly more apparent that both partners would draw odd looks from Nora and the rest of their friends, barring Ren and Blake, of course. They continued on for many weeks until one week Jaune found out from Ruby, who may or may not had sold her friends out for a box of cookies, that Yang, Nora, and somehow Weiss had all been placing bets on what the young couple did with their Tuesdays. After they confronted their friends, one thing led to another, and Nora and Yang bluntly admitted that they should be ‘bangin’ by now, and that was one of the only reasons Nora and Ren still left the room available on said days.

After defending themselves with words of awkward embarrassment and shallow words of supposed abstinence, the couple claimed that they never thought of it, which was met with different levels of doubt. But, with the thoughts now in their heads, Pyrrha admitted that should Jaune ever want to, she would be more than happy to advance their relationship. Needless to say, the young Knight was awestruck and positively blighted by nervousness. How could he not be with someone like Pyrrha?

But Pyrrha became adamant, seeing how Jaune not only doubted himself before even trying, he also distanced himself from her. She wouldn’t have that, she refused to lose what she tried so hard for to gain and make her own, especially over something as trivial as sex. It was a healthy thing, and everyone had needs they needed to take care of, and after a week of trying, she finally convinced him to give it a try.

She was blown away. 

While it was obvious that they both enjoyed themselves, Pyrrha was astonished at just how amazing everything felt. She wasn’t sure if Jaune was just so amazing at it, or if her body had been longing for him for so long that it trained itself to accept whatever he did or tried with her. Whatever it was, she had to have more.

And more she would have as she eased into the conversation of kinks and fantasies, telling him that, once again, it had been a healthy step in a healthy relationship. While she was more than willing to announce hers to him, she was met with resistance from him as he claimed that she was perfect how she was and nothing needed to be done differently. And though she agreed that he already took care of her needs, her wants were another story that had yet to be opened. She gently pushed to learn more, trying to ease him until he was comfortable to admit of his guilty fantasies. 

“Yes, I’m almost done!” Pyrrha called out from the bathroom which had the door creaked open to allow easy communication between the two, but not open enough for Jaune to see her like this. Pyrrha pushed and she prodded to squeeze something, anything out of him, and she could definitely say that she saw why he was apprehensive over the subject. She admitted to him that she wanted to feel him dominate her, and he admitted he wanted her to dress up into a certain outfit. Jaune told her that he could get it, so long as she agreed that she wouldn’t tell anyone and get mad, to which she eagerly promised.

Well, she wasn’t expecting this...

Jaune’s attention was pulled back to reality as he heard the door open further and the familiar sound of heels clicking off of the floor. The sound had truly been distinct… but not to Pyrrha’s heels. As he looked at her, he couldn’t keep his enjoyment hidden as his jaw dropped. “W-wow, I really owe Ruby for this one.”

Pyrrha stood before him, a playful smile donning her lips as she was adorned in Weiss’s typical combat uniform. And not just a replica, or even a larger set of the no doubt custom clothing, but the genuine article, snatched expertly by Jaune’s inside girl. The difference between Weiss and Pyrrha’s clothing preference was as apparent as their differences in stature, which was only even greater displayed given Pyrrha’s current attire. 

Where Weiss stood 5’3” in heels, Pyrrha had been 6’0” in her own. Where Weiss’s dress went down to her thighs, it rested noticeably higher, riding up her much larger and supple legs by a few more inches and giving a better display to her creamy skin. The small piece of black lace that normally sat in front of Weiss’s necklace, that Ruby was unable to grab, had been stretched out while the dress scarcely contained Pyrrha’s much larger bust. Even the bolero clung to the Champion’s arms, barely even making it to the sides of her breasts. All around, the outfit was far too tight and almost seemed a bit childish on someone with Pyrrha’s strong, but womanly shape.

“Well… how do I look?” Pyrrha asked in a low, sultry tone as she slowly stepped towards him, swaying her wide hips in an almost exaggerated fashion that made the bottom of the dress bounce up with each step, giving him a glimpse of her white laced panties that left him wondering if Ruby stole those, too.

As he looked at her, Jaune admitted that the thought of Pyrrha in Weiss’s outfit seemed almost like a joke to put on her when written down on paper, but to actually see her in it, not even including whenever she was in motion, was really getting his blood pumping. A thrill slowly made its way up his back and he gave the covers beneath him the smallest of squeezes as he found his pants becoming increasingly cramped.

“Like a Queen.”

“Oh? I think I like hearing you say that..”

 

"Say it.."

Pyrrha’s breathing had been hitched, her well experienced body trying to keep itself regulated. She found her knees to be trembling as they pressed against each other in the slightest of ways, her eyes would occasionally glaze over from the stimulation she'd been receiving, and finally she'd slowly been arching her back just at the right angle to push her large and firm rear out into view. These were all seemingly done unconsciously, as if her body know what she wanted, what she needed; even if she couldn't say it. Of course, he would notice these things. 

 

He always noticed.

Her body had been pressed against the wall, kept at an angle that allowed no comfort to her. His left hand had a powerful grasp along her long red hair as he'd been using that to pin her body, and more specifically her head, against the wall. With her arms bound by Weiss’s bolero, she was completely open and at his mercy.

"J-Jaune, please..." Pyrrha’s voice had been shrill as she turned her head back towards him as best she could, her green eyes big and bright as the build up of tears threatened to ruin what was left of her make up. "Please don't make m-"

Pyrrha’s eyes winch shut as she bit her lip from the sensation of Jaune giving her big ass a firm smack, causing it to bounce and shake from the impact. The skirt of the dress had been hiked up a bit further to expose her rear to his prying eyes and his harsh punishment. Pyrrha’s breathing accelerated at the sharp sting and her body trembled. She panted and kept her eyes closed, trying her best to keep from whimpering like the weak pet she'd become whenever she'd so much as touch him.

"Try again." 

His tone was uncharacteristically serious, but so familiar to Pyrrha. His cobalt eyes were glaring down at her statuesque body that’d been confined in an outfit at least two sizes too small, so cultivated by years of hard work, so well maintained. It was all his now, and she knew it. She begged him to make it his, begged him to claim her and begged him to do everything he wanted to do to her.

Built up saliva slowly drip down from her lips as she panted, her creamy breasts rising and falling in the tight, white dress with each labored breath. She couldn’t handle much more, she desperately wanted him to just fuck her already, to give her the mind-numbing orgasm that he threatened her, but would let slip away whenever she could feel its maddening embrace. It was always like this.

"Jaune..."

This time, Pyrrha squealed and pressed against the wall when Jaune gave her ass another harsh slap, making sure to hit the same exact spot that now burned and left a large red mark, an imperfection on her smooth and creamy skin. Tears welled up in Pyrrha’s eyes as she pressed her face against the wall, her forehead driving against it as her body shook from the pain and the following pleasure. 

"I told you to beg for it, we both know just how badly you want it.” Jaune said, finding the sight of her trembling, loving that she so desperately pressed herself against the wall to try and escape anymore punishment yet pressed her now burning red ass back against him just as frenzied.

“Look at you, you're already trembling and whimpering just from getting your fat ass spanked." He continued, now leaning in closer, each word that escaped his mouth being directed towards her ear. He was so close now, so close he could feel the heat that radiated off of her and smell the light sheen of sweat that had been developing on her body from the past thirty minutes of 'training'. He chuckled at how stubborn she could be, having seen this song and dance so many times, yet it never bored him. He found it thrilling to take his 'Invincible' partner, who was no doubt leagues more skilled than he still was, and put her in her place. 

The place she wanted. 

Even if he wasn't fucking her to his heart's content, enjoying how tight and soaking she'd be around his cock and how she used them to try and milk out load after thick, creamy load, Jaune still got an insatiable power high from pinning her down, spanking, groping, and turning her powerful body into little more than puddy for him. It was addictive, and that's why he couldn’t truly care whether she begged or not for his fat cock to fill her up just right. But, that’d be a reward, and bad girls couldn’t get rewards. They got punished, punished with spankings, punished with being forbidden to reach their peak, and punished with a good time for someone else.

“You know, if you don’t speak up, Pyrrha, I’m going to find a use for that mouth of yours.” Jaune nearly growled into her ear, the captive redhead gasping and sucking in air through clenched teeth as the blonde’s fingers slowly trailed over the red marks on her shapely ass. The skin had been sensitive to the touch as blood rushed their, the sensation alone being enough for the poor girl to shake, a deep tingling dancing up her spine.

When Pyrrha still said something after a few seconds even as her eyes met his, he decided that she didn’t want it at all. Instead, he gripped her hair much tighter and pulled her face off of the wall as he forced her back to arch before he gave her ass a powerful and rough smack, then another, then another, and one final slap, each met with her literally squealing and screaming out for dear life at the sharp sting. The tears spilled down her cheeks from all the movement as she’d been bouncing on her toes in short but powerful spasms, her legs shaking and her back arching even further. Pyrrha could do nothing but cry from the burning on her rear, the abused skin alight from each punishing strike that left it a vibrant red in contrast to the rest of her skin. The strong Champion sobbed and whimpered, the tears that now so freely streamed down her cheeks, bleeding her makeup with them, were born the the sharp pain of being spanked so hard and thoroughly, and the pleasure of it all. Pyrrha didn’t care how deprived she was, she wanted more, she wanted to be treated like the bad little girl that she was when she was with Jaune.

Without being any ounce of gentleness, Jaune all but forced Pyrrha down onto her knees and turned her around towards him. He was greeted with the sight of her eyes slightly swollen and red from crying, but she’d been panting as if she put her body through a marathon, each breath being so heated with excitement that he swore he saw steam. As she sat on her knees, she bit her lip and looked at him, her eyes unwavering, begging for more. He had to admit, he was having fun being a bit rough with her, but he couldn’t explain why he so easily went along with the idea of doing things to this level with his girlfriend. He long since abandoned the idea of holding back as he’d only get lies of she enjoyed herself or she was completely satisfied.

No.

There was only one way to guarantee that Pyrrha had been utterly satisfied, and that was him to push her boundaries, constantly remind her that until she said stop, or no, all was fair and accepted and she was worth as much to him as a cheap toy. And because of that, as Pyrrha was down on her knees, her ass sore and abused, her arms tied behind her back, and her breathing being as frantic as it was, Jaune lifted up his hand, and brought it down directly against her cheek.

Pyrrha’s heartbeat spiked as her breathing stopped, her eyes winch closed and her body nearly gave out, a powerful wave of tingling shock cascaded down her spine. She wept, her lips quivering as she felt the amazing heat coming from her cheek, the pleasure causing her to double forward as she squeezed her knees together, soaking Weiss’s panties in her own hot juices. But, as she tried to move, Jaune’s hand snapped up and gripped her by her cheeks, squeezing as he lifted her head back up towards him. “What did I tell you, huh? If you won’t do anything useful with that dirty mouth of yours, I’ll give it a use.”

Pyrrha took in what breaths she could like this, her panting having evolved into loud huffing as her head was swimming. Her vision blurred and she nearly lost her balance with each sway of her head, but Jaune kept her grounded. Oh, how she loved this. Oh, how she loved him. As she drifted from consciousness and to the innate, almost primal state of euphoria, she was suddenly brought back when she felt something long and thick smack against her face. With a few confused blinks to bring the life back into her eyes, Pyrrha had become absolutely delighted at the realization that she’d now been greeted with Jaune’s hard and throbbing cock pressing against her cheek. She marveled at the heat it gave off as she drank in the manly scent in deep breaths until she’d uncontrollable let her tongue slip out of her panting lips. She gulped, her gaze fixated on each fat vein and pulse. Then, almost on cue with a silent command, she tilted her head back and opened her mouth, letting the upsurge of hot saliva drip down from the tip of her tongue, staining Weiss’s dress. She fought back a few gulps, desiring to keep her mouth nice and lubricated like a hot bath just for Jaune’s member.

Jaune watched as his deprived girlfriend made herself available for the punishment that he was sure she no doubt expected back when her mind was rational. It was invited, he had to admit, and would love to take things slow and just ease things in and enjoy her hot mouth, but he had other plans. He gripped her now disheveled and messy red strands of hair tightly, angled her head just right, and looked her in the eyes once more. Then he roughly, and unceremoniously, drove his hips forward, driving each thick inch down into her waiting throat, his pulsing cock now all the way into the tight, squeezing embrace with one just thrust.


	2. A Runaway With Nowhere To Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [RWBY]
> 
> A Runaway With Nowhere to Run
> 
> As requested by Tumblr user: armofthespoonfiend
> 
> I would like to see futa Blake get Yang and Raven in a threesome. A double Titfuck would be great to start with and maybe some Anal. Thanks.

“Nnngh… Y-Y-”

 

Blake’s pants filled the bland, but humid room she found herself in. What was supposed to be a normal night reading her new book had somehow lead to this, and now she was lying down on her bed. Or would it be more accurate to say that she had been pinned down. Regardless of the specifics on her situation, the young Faunus woman had been covered in a thin layer of sweat with her hair sticking to the sides of her flushed face. Her spine tingled, her hips bucked, and her hands clasped at the sheets beneath her - this was torture.

 

She fought back a loud moan and bit her lower lip with moderate force, the rest of her body tensing up. “O-okay, you can stop now.. I said I was sorry!” Blake pleaded, her eyes glazed over as she watched the cause of her current supposed torture. What exactly caused this affliction was what was lying on top of her, or rather,  _ whom _ . The black haired beauty was not alone in her bed as she was being accompanied by two others.

 

“C’mon, Kitty cat, don’t tell me you expect that won’t work?~” The dark haired woman teased, a large toothy grin present on her face as she pressed closer to, applying more pressure to Blake’s blight and making her shudder.

 

On the opposite side lied a young blonde who had been both identical to her messy black-haired counterpart, and very familiar to Blake. Which, was expected, considering that the blonde who was currently pressing her large breasts against Blake’s throbbing 8” futa cock was none other than her busty partner herself, Yang.

 

“Yang, please..”

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Blake. Do I look mad to you?” Yang asked, turning her lilac eyes to look at her flustered partner, trying to use them as the only proof that she would need. It worked, mostly, as Blake had found a speck of comfort in the fact that she knew if Yang had been upset, her eyes would be burning as red as the woman across for her. According to both of the women who’d been working their large, soft breasts against Blake’s fat, throbbing shaft with that damned monster strength that seemed to run in the family. Blake considered herself to be pretty big, at least her experience with previous partners told her that she definitely didn’t want to ever be on the receiving end of a cock her size. But, despite that confidence in how her girl cock stacked, she was marveled at the sight of the mother and daughter team sandwiching her length, completely smothering every thick and pulsing inch and squeezing her in ways she had never felt before.

 

As if being driven by Blake’s powerful reactions, Yang and Raven began to pick up speed in shared ministrations, their oiled breasts sliding up and down the throbbing cock seemingly without a care for the Faunus girl’s protests.

 

“ _ Mmmh… uhh… _ Y-Yang.. I’m sorry I left you, just please st _ -uh- _ stop..” Blake pleaded, her panting becoming much louder, her back arching as she’d been working up even more of a sweat. She was incredibly sensitive, and having two large, sleek sets of breasts rubbing against her entire shaft with each movement they made. Blake would try and push at either of their heads again, but the last time she did that, she ended up getting a very threatening glare from two sets of red eyes. “I can’t take much more.”

 

“Just shut up, Blake. I already told you that I’m not mad, this is just to teach you a lesson-” 

 

“-that a Branwen always gets what she wants, no matter how much it tries to scurry away, little Kitty.” Raven finished Yang’s statement with a smug grin. The tribal leader was a woman who spent her life doing what she _ wanted _ to do, she left because she  _ wanted _ , and she was doing this, a favor Yang had asked her for, because she  _ wanted  _ to do so. The idea was appealing, ‘make a Faunus girl with a big dick cum her brains out’, but being here, seemingly so close to finishing of the poor girl, with her daughter no less. It was a bit exhilarating, to be honest, and reminded her of her youth before she’d been with Taiyang, getting caught up in whatever sexual experiment or venture she could, sometimes in friendly competitions with her brother, Qrow.

 

A rather powerful jerk from Blake’s hips pulled Raven back out from her thoughts. Just in time for Blake to claw and rip at the sheets beneath them, her body quivering in a fashion that almost seemed painful for the poor Faunus girl. Her head swirled when she hadn’t been thrashing and squirming about. She’d been dizzy, her eyes had been slowly losing focus as they’d began to rolled to the top of her eye lids. Her tongue began to lull out of her panting mouth, each labored breath releasing steam as they quickened in pace. Blake was losing it, her powerful, animalistic urges reaching boiling points.

 

Yang couldn’t help but grin as she watched Blake was becoming an incoherent mess, the power she felt in driving her partner to such a reaction was adding a few points to her ego. Sure, she had her mother with her, and she had done this plenty of times on her own, but Blake was turning this into a fun show. She wanted to see the finale, to top this little game off with an explosive finish. And to help with that, Yang decided to lean in closer and gave Blake’s swollen, bulbous tip a slow lick, trailing her warm tongue against it as she and her mother continued to rub and squeeze the length of the large cock with their soft breasts.

 

Finally, after just a few more moments of unbearable licking, the likes of which that Blake had seldom received, Blake let out a long and piercing cry as she tore at the sheets beneath her. Both Yang and Raven pressed against each other a bit more, pushing their breasts against the trembling cock with greater force until the fat, futa cock gave a mighty jerk and the young Faunus girl came. The mother and daughter partners in crime could do nothing but smirk and grin at the sight of Blake cumming hard, hot and thick ropes of the creamy alabaster seed firing up nearly two feet above their heads before landing onto their breasts in messy splashes. Shot after shot, Yang watched on in wonder, her grin shifting into an expression of surprise at just how virile and potent her partner had been, marvelling at the long ribbons of cum that now adorned her breasts, her cheek, and who knew where else.

 

“Holy shit, Blake!”

 

After what must’ve been a minute or so, Blake’s orgasm finally subsided, her once loud scream now nothing more than a feeble, trembling whimper. She mewled and panted loudly, her chest rising and falling as she just drank in her afterglow. She felt as if she’d been floating in a hot bath after running a marathon.

 

Unfortunately for her, this wasn’t over yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But this prompt, however, is. I have never written any Futa stories before, and because of that, I decided to do this prompt, which is the third I received, second. I also made this prompt much shorter than the first one, but neither of them were intended to be as long as they were when they were published.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it, armofthespoonfiend.


	3. Vampiric Jaundice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [RWBY]
> 
> Vampiric Jaundice
> 
> As requested by FanFiction user Spaceyboyo.
> 
> Jaune's family is slaughtered by vampires and he vows to wipe them off of Remnant. Another girl is suffering as well and they both have to survive the cruel reality of life together or die in vain.

The moonlight streamed down through the curtains of fog that hung heavy across the land, enveloping the mortal world in a thick white cloud that threatened the sense of sight itself. 

The wheels of a carriage creaked and cracked as the horses driving the compartment ever forward into the night passed over gnarled roots and fresh puddles of mud. The distant sound of a baying pack of wolves brought a chill to the air that the cold couldn't.

Inside the cart, Jaune felt a sense of unease. For how long he had been doing this, unease was a feeling that he had become intimate with long ago. Even with Ruby at his side, he felt the icy blade of fear stab at his spine, twisting painfully to make his legs useless.

His joints cracked, despite his age. The pallid color of his countenance spoke of a gravedigger's profession, always under the gentle light of night, never under the warmth of the sun.

"Your suitcase is quite unique," spoke a gentleman in the seat across from him, smiling awkwardly as if he were trying to make small talk if only for the sake of making the journey less tense for all of them. "I've never seen that insignia before, are you from out of country?"

Jaune stared at the man before feigning a smile, clearing his throat before responding. "Indeed, though not so far as you would expect. Certainly, your accent is not new to me, and the only real difference I can tell is in government."

"And in cuisine," spoke Ruby beside him, a smile gracing her own fair lips. "Our last meal was a rather tasteless bit of meat, with only a bit of garlic to add any flavor. It was nearly too tough to cut through, as well."

Jaune's eyes sparkled humorously, but he hid it behind stoicism quite effectively. "Indeed," he said, "wherever we go, food is not like it is back home."

The gentleman toyed with the top button of his vest, looking out the small window beside him. The breeze filtered in and blew some of his finely styled hair up, giving him the appearance of elegance.

He appeared to be a man of considerable wealth, if his expensive outfit was anything to go by. And his handsome features tied the suit together flawlessly, along with a golden pocket watch in his suit pocket. The chain glittered briefly as the moonlight poked its way through to the inside of the cabin.

"Well, I can attest to that. I myself am not originally from here, I've been here for quite a few years, however," the man responded, fixing his collar, and finally looking to Ruby, his facial features pained as he gazed upon the cross hanging from her neck. "A-are you two on business here from the church? Such a beautiful cross... made of... silver, you must be held in high regards by those in power."

"The church recognizes us, but we are not officials," Ruby said, still smiling. Her tone was of the sweetest honey, it was almost unnerving to the man.

"When you're in our line of work, you tend to be in the favor of a higher power," Jaune said, his own smile still gracing the cabin.

The man shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the hard wood creaking underneath him. A smell finally made itself known to him, foul and horrifyingly intense. And it was coming from the damned briefcase. He was going to be sick.

"What's the matter? Why, you look deathly ill," Jaune said, still smiling, though now ever wider.

"It's nothing, just a little bit of motion sickness, that's all..." the man said, waving everything off.

"That's funny, I have motion sickness. And what you seem to be going through," there was a small click, and the sound of a wooden contraption being released of tension as a crossbow bolt flew from under Jaune's coat straight to the heart of the man, "is not it."

The man gave a hiss, his entire body going stiff in his seat as he clutched at the bolt with an almost thankful expression. In almost an instant the cabin was filled with the stench of decay and death as his fresh cadaver rotted straight to the bone, a cloud of flies and a cloud of purple flying out the window.

 

“If only he hadn't been so obvious,” Ruby said, almost sorrowfully. She relaxed, her smile turning to a straightened grimace. “He smelled of dried blood, I don't think I've ever seen one so inept at hiding their curse.”

 

Jaune sunk back into his seat, bringing his crossbow up to eye-level. The bolt had struck true, as it always did. They averted another catastrophe, though narrowly. He didn't want to strike, but they were kind of forcing his hand. It was either them or him, and if Jaune had it his way it would never be Ruby. Even if he himself had to fall.

Outside of the cabin, at the front of the carriage, the driver held onto his cross tightly, muttering a psalm to himself as the horses fretted amongst themselves softly, carrying on through the mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While not exactly what was requested, I believed that this was suitable. That being said, I would like to point out that I did not write this myself, and it goes to the co-writer I have for Summer Rose. Which is why this prompt came out when it had. They felt inspired by the prompt and requested to handle it on their own as well as try and make a series off of it that I will be co-writing with them. There is already more written for this prompt, but this was the prompted section given to me. More information will be given in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to reddit user, Deathisrebirth, as this was all I was willing to write for just a prompt. I do hope that you enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
